


Autumn

by wemightfall



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Autumn, Connor loves Hank so much, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wemightfall/pseuds/wemightfall
Summary: Connor discovers Autumn is his favourite season.





	Autumn

It's been many months since the revolution ended and sometimes Connor is still surprised he now has an opinion on things. That he has things he _likes_ for no particular reason.

He _likes_ the way Hank's laugh sounds, he _likes_ how soft Sumo’s fur feels under his fingers and he _likes_ classical music.

He could go on to list the things he _likes_ forever. But he's surprised he can now add a season to that list.  
Someone once asked him what his favourite season was - one of the officers at the DPD, back when the revolution had just ended and Connor had just shrugged, not sure how to answer that, when all he knew so far was winter.

But now, it was autumn and Connor was in love.  
He _loved_ the way the leaves looked, lying on the ground, like a colorful masterpiece of art. He _loved_ the way Sumo would play in the pile of leaves. And he _loved_ the way, Hank's hand felt in his, when they took walks in the forest together.

He looked at the other man next to him.  
Hank was wearing a sweater, that he had called “disgusting ugly”, before buying it.  
Connor hadn't understood why he brought it then, but Hank somehow still managed to look good in it.  
Actually, he thought that Hank always looked handsome.

The way his eyes would light up, when he laughed, the wrinkles and scars on his skin, the small belly that always hung a little over his jeans, the way his hair looked, when put back in a ponytail - Connor _loved_ all of these things. 

Hank smiled at him and Connor felt his thirium pump stutter, a sensation that had become so familiar to him by now. And yet, he wanted nothing more than to feel it a thousand times more.

The sun was close to setting, it looked beautiful, but Connor couldn't manage to keep looking at it, his eyes straying back to Hank.

“You're beautiful”, he said, what he had been thinking about.  
Hank pulled him into a hug, before kissing the LED on Connor’s temple gently.  
Connor held onto Hank closely.

There were so many things Connor didn't have a opinion on still, he was trying to figure out who he was in this world even now. But there was one thing he knew for sure.  
He had found a favorite person way before he even knew that he was alive.  
And Connor would never let him go.


End file.
